Never Coming Home
by Coloradostorm85
Summary: Booth get called back to the Rangers. Brennan is heart broken. He promises to come back. Will Booth be able to keep his promise. Will Brennan and Booth see eachother again. Please read!
1. He's leaving

This is my very first fan fic ever. Please be gentle. Would love the reviews. I do Not own any of the Bones characters.

**Never Coming Home**

**Temperance Brennan was sitting at her desk late one Thursday night when a knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her partner standing in her doorway. She smiled at him, but that smile fell quickly when she saw the look in his eyes. Before she could say anything Booth spoke. "Bones come here and sit down." The tone in his voice told her not to argue and to just sit down on the couch beside him. **

**Brennan got up from her desk and made her way over to the couch sitting down next to him. "Bones, Temperance." Booth started. Brennan knew this was not good when he used her first name. "I…..oh I have to leave." Before he could explain Brennan was on her feet pacing the floor. "Bones, please sit down and let me explain." "No, Booth." She stopped pacing facing him. "You know, you know how I feel about people leaving me." Booth was on his feet and standing in front of her holding her shoulders. "Yes I know and I would not be leaving if I didn't have to." Brennan just stared at him not sure what to say. "Temperance, I got called back to the rangers. I am going to Iraq."**

**Temperance eye's widen in shock. "What? Booth NO you can't. People die over there. What if something happens and you don't come back?" Booth moved his hands from her shoulders to her hands taking them in to his larger ones. "You can't think that way Bones. I am going to go do my job and when I am done I will come right back to you." Brennan stared down at their hands, he was leaving and she was having a bad feeling about it. "When are you leaving?" "I ship out Monday morning." She took a deep shattering sigh. She moved her fingers around and over his hands. "How long are you going to be gone?" "I will be gone ten months." Brennan's head shot up looking him in the eye.**

**Booth saw the tears building up in her blue eye's. "Ten months Booth. You can't go. I need you here." Tears started falling down her cheeks. Taking a hand he brushed them away. "Shh, Temperance. It is going to be ok." He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "I promise you now and forever, I will never leave you. I will always come back to you."**

**Brennan tightened her grip on him not wanting to let go. "Don't Booth, you can't promise that and you wont come back. If you leave I will never see you again." Booth pulled back just enough to look into her eye's. "Hey. I can promise and will promise. I will never leave you. You will, we will see each other again." They glared into each others eyes, slowly the space between them closed. Their lips meet in a slow tender kiss.**

**Pulling apart their eyes stayed connected Booth wrapped an arm around her and lead her out of her office to his SUV. He drove to his apartment. The whole ride was quiet. Brennan not saying anything. When they pulled into the parking lot Brennan finally spoke. "Booth, don't leave me." "I don't count on it." Booth got out and walked around helping his Bones out. The two headed up to his apartment. When they got inside Booth gave Brennan an old FBI shirt of his. Once she and he changed the two crawled into his bed. Booth held Bones close to him while they slept. Brennan rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. A steady sound she would miss. She fell asleep to that steady sound.**

**Friday morning Brennan woke up alone in a bed that wasn't hers. As she sat up she saw the FBI symbol on the shirt she still wore. That is when last night's memory hit her. She remembered falling asleep listening to the sound of Booth's heart beat. Looking around the room she didn't see him anywhere. She quickly got out of bed, she hurried out of the room. "Booth?" Booth was in the kitchen when he heard his name, before he could answer what he heard next made him run down the hall. "BOOTH?" Called Brennan in a shaky voice. Just then he rounded the corner. "Booth!" She ran into his arms holding on tight to him. "I thought you left." "Bones. No I wouldn't leave without doing this." He leaned in and kissed her. Putting all the love he had for her in this kiss. When they finally pulled apart he brought his fingers up to stroked her cheek. "Why don't you take a shower and I will take you to the lab." "No, I don't want to leave you." "You wont I will be with you all day. Besides I need to tell the others."**

**Nodding her head she hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She turned and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After both partners got a shower and had breakfast, that Booth had made. They Claimed onto Booth's SUV and headed to the Jeffersonian. When they arrived Brennan stayed close to Booth. Noticing how close she was he reached out and took her hand holding it tight in his. When they walked into the lab they saw Angela, Zach, and Hodgins on the platform. The trio were talking among themselves, as the two got closer they heard a squeal . Looking up the partners saw Angela, Zach and Hodgins coming their way. "I knew it, I told you they would get together." They heard Angela tell the other two doctors. When the three finally reached the partners the smile that was on their faces fell when they saw the look Brennan had in her eyes and the somber look on Booth. "What's wrong?" asked Angela. "There's something I need to tell you guys. You all got a minute?" No one said anything as they followed Booth and Brennan to Brennan's office.**

"**What's going on?" asked Hodgins. "Please take a seat." said Booth as he shut the door when everyone was in the office. Each one took a seat. Brennan took a seat on the edge of her couch. Booth sat next to her, leaving little to no space between them. Brennan laced her arm around Booth's and also laced her fingers with his. Angela sat in a chair across from the couch. Hodgins sitting on the arm of the same chair. Zach sat in the next chair over. Brennan never made eye contact with anyone, just rested her head on Booth's shoulder. Taking a deep breath Booth began telling his news. "Angela, guys. I am leaving." When he said this the hand holding his tightened. "What?" Spoke three voices at once. "I called back to the Rangers. I'm going to Iraq."**

**The room was silent no one spoke. Brennan leaned on Booth with her eyes closed. Zach stared at his feet. Hodgins had an arm wrapped around Angela's shoulders not sure what to say. Angela watched the couple in front of her. She saw a lone tear roll down Brennan's cheek. Angela was the first to break the silence. "When are you going? And how long will you be gone?" Before answering her questions Booth gave Brennan's hand a tight squeeze "I ship out Monday morning and I will be gone ten months." Jaws dropped whrn booth finished. The five of them sat in the office silently for another hour. Finally Zach broke the silence. "If you don't mind Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan I have some work that I would like to finish before this weekend ." Brennan didn't even move not once making eye contact with anyone this whole time. "No Zach, I don't mind. In fact I don't wan to disrupt your day." With that Zach and Hodgins slowly went back to work. Angela stood up and walked over to the agent, she put her hand on his shoulder, making eye contact with him she continued out of the office.**


	2. He's Gone

Thank you for the reviews I got the review and just ad to write more. I agree about the whole training thing. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2.

Friday, Saturday, and Sunday went by way to fast for Brennan. She spent the rest of the weekend with Booth, not willing to leave his side. Then the morning came. Booth and Brennan slowly walk to the gate were Booth would board a plane and fly out of her life. Behind them was the rest of the squint squad.

The group of five stood as the last call to board the plane was called. Booth looked at Zach, he reached his hand to shake to young doctors hand. "Take care Zach." Zach returned the hand shake. "I will, you too Agent Booth." Booth moved on to Hodgins. The two men shook hands "Watch your back, man." stated Hodgins. "I will. Keep everyone in line for me?" "You got it." When Booth got to Angela, before he could say anything Angela had her arms around him in a big hug. "Be careful Booth. You need to come back." Booth returned the hug. "I will Ang. I promise." They pulled away and whispered just loud enough that only Angela could hear. "Angela take care of her." They both knew who he was talking about. "I promise."

Booth turned to Brennan who had been standing off to the side looking at her feet. Walking over to her, he took her hand and lead her off to the side away from the others. Holding her hands in one of his, he took his free hand, using his knuckles he brought her head up so he could look into her eyes. Right away he could see the tears in her eyes. "Bones……"

"Booth, please don't go."

"Bones we've….."

"I know, but I have a bad feeling about this." He moved his hand from under her chin to her cheek.

"Hey remember I will never leave you. I will come back." Brennan wrapped her arms around him and held on tight not wanting to let him go. Booth not wasting a second wrapped his arms around her holding her just as tight. They slowly pulled back just enough to look into each others eye's. Slowly the space between them closed. Their lips met in a slow tender kiss. They pulled apart and continues to hold each others gaze. Booth brought both his hands up to his neck he pulled a silver chain with a medal on the end out of his shirt and over his head. Without pausing he placed the chain over Brennan's head so the medal was hanging around he neck.

Brennan's hands came up to hold the piece of meal and to study it closer. St. Christopher looked back at her. "Booth----I can't take….."

"Yes you can and yes you will. You keep this close and I will always be with you no matter what." at the same time the two embraced again holding on tight. "I will never take it off." Booth pulled back so he could look into her deep blue eyes. "I love you Temperance, always remember that." When Brennan looked into Booth's eyes. There she saw the love for her was true and real, and the only thing she could say was "I love you Seeley. Come back safe." Booth captured her lips again this time in a much more passionate kiss. "I will Bones, I will." He wrapped his arms around her one last time. "Goodbye Temperance." He pulled away from her and walked to the gate. Booth handed the flight attendant his boarding pass, before he walk through the door he turned around. He saw Angela standing next to Brennan with an arm around her shoulders. Hodgins on the other side of Brennan with a hand on her shoulder and Zach next to Hodgins. He made eyes contact with everyone ending on Temperance. There he saw tears in her eyes. He gave her a smile which she returned then mouthed "Goodbye Seeley." He turned and walked though the door Brennan watched him till she could no longer see him. Seeley Booth was gone.

Tine passed a month, two months, five months, eight months. Brennan was not having an easy time with Booth being gone. She kept to herself doing nothing except working. She would eat when she could no longer stand to hunger pains and sleep just enough that she wouldn't pass out. The only thing that kept her going was the St. Christopher medal that hung around her neck, and the letters she would get from him every week. She look forward to his letters. That first week into his ninth month she didn't get a letter. The only thought she could think of, of why he hadn't written this week was he didn't have time, that he was just busy. She was sure she would hear from him next week.

The second week went by and still no word. Brennan didn't want to believe it, but she could feel it, something was wrong. She sat at her desk eyes glazed over when Angela walked in. "Bren? Are you ok?" Brennan looked up and met Angela's eye's "Something's wrong."

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"No Ang, its Booth. Something is wrong. I haven't heard from him in two weeks."

"Sweetie, Booth is fine. He just hasn't had the time to write you you'll see."

"I hope you're right." Another week passed still with no word from Booth. Brennan during the third week kept to herself more so then usual. She didn't talk to anyone at all.

Then the worst day of Brennan's life came. Angela, Hodgins, and Zach were standing on the platform talking and hanging around. Brennan was in her office working on long over due paper work. The glass doors to the Jeffersonian opened and two men walked in. They were dressed in very formal U.S. Army uniforms. Angela was laughing at something Hodgins had said when she looked up her smile fell as she saw the two men talking to one of the security guards. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but then the guard pointed to Brennan's office. All she could do was watch as the two men walked over and into her friends office.

Brennan had been trying to consecrate, but her mind kept wondering back to Booth. When there was a knock on her door. "I'm fine, Ang. I don't want to talk about it." she said with out looking up. "Dr. Brennan? May we have a word with you?" Brennan's head shot up at hearing a voice she didn't know. She just stared at the two military men in her doorway. Slowly she stood and watched as the men walked in and stood in front of her. "Dr. Brennan why don't you take a seat." Doing has she was asked, Brennan slowly sat down and brought her hand to the St. Christopher medal around her neck. "Dr. Brennan I am afraid that I have some bad news." All she could do was watch the men. "Four weeks ago we had a hum-ve that was hit by a road side bomb. There were no survivors." Brennan made eye contact with the man who spoke. "Are you saying that Seeley Booth was in that Hum-ve?"

"I am very sorry Dr. Brennan, but yes Ranger Booth was killed." Tears filled Brennan's eyes. "Get out." The two men rose. "Get Out." "We are very sorry for your loss." with that the two men left. She sat there for a few minutes letting everything she heard sink in. She grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on and threw it as hard as she could, followed with an ear piercing scream.

Outside her office people went about their day. When out of no where a large crash of glass breaking followed by a loud heart broken scream. The Jeffersonian came to a stand still. Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Cam came running from different direction. As they closed in on Brennan's office they saw glass all over the floor just outside, laying in pieces with the glass was Brennan's phone. They could hear chest ranching sobs coming from inside.

The four of them slowly entered cautious of the glass and phone. When they got into her office they could hear her, but couldn't see her. "Bren? Sweetie?" There was no answer just more sobs. Angela walked over to the other side of her Brennan's desk, the sight she saw was a sight she would and never wanted to see again. Brennan was sitting on the floor next to her chair, with her back up against her desk. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. Angela bent down next to her friend while the others came up behind her. Just a surprised. Sweetie, what happened?" Brennan didn't answer or move an inch. Angela looked up at the three people behind her. They each gave a nod for her to continue. Angela brought her attention back to the women in front of her. "Brennan? Talk to me what is wrong?" The sobs coming from the Doctor slowly stopped, but the tears did not. She looked up to see people standing over her. "I had a bad feeling about all of this. I asked him, told him not to go. Why did he have to go." Brennan looked down at her hands which held the St. Christopher medal as she talked. "Sweetie, are you talking about Booth?"

Brennan's head shot up and looked at Angela. "Dr. Brennan what happened with the window and phone?" asked Cam. Tears came down harder and faster as she thought of why she threw the phone. "Bren, I saw the two men come into your office. What did they want?" Brennan looked back down at the medal in her hands. "There was a road side bomb, no survivors. He's not coming back. He promised he would come back, that he wouldn't leave me. He's gone." Angela, Cam, Zach, and Hodgins all had the same look on their faces Eyes wide mouths dropped. "Sweetie, god I am so sorry." Angela wrapped her arms around the crying women. They all couldn't believe what they were hearing, their friend and co-worker was not coming home. Special Agent/Army Ranger Seeley Booth was dead.

A/N: That is the end of chapter 2. Would love to know what you think. I will try and get the next chapter up soon. Thanks again for the reviews.


	3. He's Back

I am loving these reviews. Thank you for all your input. It means a lot. This will be the last chapter of the story, but don't worry there will a lot more stories coming.

Chapter Three.

More time went by. A week, two weeks, a month. It had been ten months since she last saw him and a month since she heard he was dead. No one was taking the death of the FBI agent harder then Temperance Brennan. Brennan has spent the last four weeks very withdrawn from everyone, all she did was work. Not once leaving her office. The only time she left to go home was when she ran out of clean clothes that were at the lab. Brennan missed Booth more then she thought she would ever miss anyone. She didn't go out in the field anymore. She even avoided the FBI cases. "Brennan?' asked Angela walking into her friends office. Brennan looked up to see Angela standing in her doorway. Angela looked at the Doctor sitting at her desk and could tell Booth being gone was talking it's toll on her. "How are you doing Sweetie?" Brennan put her pen down and looked at the artiest. "I'm fine." slowly tears began to form in Brennan's eye's.

Angela walked over and sat on Brennan's couch. "Come here Sweetie." Brennan got up and sat next to her friend as a lone tear fell down Brennan's cheek. "Oh-Sweetie."

"I miss him Ang. I miss him so much." Angela draped an arm around her shoulders as more tears fell. "I want him back. I want him to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything is going to be ok. I want him to call me Bones." Angela turned and looked at Brennan with big eyes. "Bren I have never heard you talk like this before."

"Right before Booth left he told me he loved me. I need him Ang. I can't stand to be without him."

"Oh-god Sweetie, I had no idea. Did you tell him you loved him?" Brennan met Angela eyes. "Yes I told him I loved him, I love him. He promised he would come back." More tears flowed as Angela tried her best to comfort her friend.

Another week went by, with Brennan not working for the FBI cases the Army requested that Dr. Brennan and her team help identify remains from the war. At first the first request she refused. Booth's body was never found and she was terrified she might identify his remains. By the second request she accepted, knowing Booth would want her to turn down what she does best. On the first day Brennan was still scared that she would identify his remains, which would make this whole thing real. Days went by and she had not come to finding any remains close to his description. Late one afternoon a new body came in. Brennan walked up to the platform and over to the table where Angela, Zach, Hodgins, and Cam were also standing. Brennan approached the table and looked at the body. When she saw the build, age, sex, race, and injuries her heart nearly stopped beating. The squints saw the look in Brennan's eyes when she saw the bones. "Dr. Brennan? Is everything alright?" asked Cam. "Male 33 to 37, Caucasian, has many old injuries."

"Brennan you want me to start facial reconstruction?" asked Angela. Brennan raised her head making eye contact. "I---I…."

"Dr. B. what is it? A what's wrong?" asked Hodgins. Everyone watched Brennan carefully, it was like she didn't want to identify the body. "The healed fractures on the feet and ribs, it's just that I----I've seen the same kind of injuries on-----X-rays." Eyes still on her no one moved. "Who's X-rays?" asked Zach. Brennan looked over at the body. Angela's eyes suddenly widen. "Sweetie are you saying that this could be?" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Brennan didn't say anything, she didn't want to say it out loud. If she did it would be real, no if or buts. "Ok would someone like to fill me in on what's going on?" spoke Cam. No one said anything at first, even Hodgins and Zach were confused as to what was going on. "About four years ago Booth was hurt while protecting me. He was blown up by my refrigerator. At the hospital, I looked at his x-rays." Brennan couldn't continue. Cam and Hodgins just stared. "Dr. Brennan. Do you think that this is Boo….."

"Zach!" yelled Angela. Brennan didn't move, she had a very lost look in her eyes. She wouldn't believe that Booth remains lie here in front of her. Deep down she knew it wasn't him, yet she knew she would have to I.D. the soldier to find out. "I want everyone to do what they can to I.D. this man."

"Bren are you sure?" asked Angela. "It's not him Ang." with that everyone went to their stations.

A few hours later they gathered by the body to report what they had found. "Zach what did you find?" asked Brennan. After I cleaned the bones." As Zach spoke the glass doors to the Jeffersonian slid open. "I discovered many healed fractures on the solo's of the feet." Brennan looked down at the body laying out in front of her listening to Zach. When he was done explaining what he found, Angela spoke up. "I started comparing x-rays." Brennan slowly brought her head up when something behind Angela caught her eye. She looked past Angela, and what she saw made her heart speed up an her eyes go wide. She could no longer hear Angela. She heard nothing, but her own heart beat. Noticing that Brennan was no longer listening to her Angela stopped talking. "Bren are you even listening to me." Temperance took a step to move around the table. Before the other squints knew it, tears formed in her eyes and she broke out into a run. Brennan ran down the step and across the floor in a matter of seconds. The squints watched her cross the floor, that is when they saw him. A man was running as well. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Tears were falling freely down Brennan cheeks. She and he met in the middle. They crashed together. She wrapped her arms tight around him, hugging him close to her. She buried her face into the side of his neck, tears fell as she sobs came from her. He in returned wrapped his arms around her just as tight. Rubbing her back whispering words of comfort as she cried. "Shh. Bones, it's ok I'm here. I'm here."

"Your alive."

"Hey, remember I promised I would never leave you and that I would came back to you."

"Seeley. I can't believe it your home. I missed you so much." Brennan held on as tight as she could and that's when she felt it and heard it. The sound she knew. It was the sound that told her, he was here and this wasn't a dream. She listened close to the thump, thump of Booth's heart. "Oh-god Bones I missed you too. You are the only one who kept me going. I love you Temperance." Brennan tightened her hold on him. "I love you too Seeley." Their eye's met as she spoke this. Slowly the space between them got smaller. They met each other their lips coming together. With nothing but love, passion, and understanding.

When oxygen began to be come an issue they slowly pulled apart. "Please Seeley, don't leave me again."

"Never, Bones, Never."

The end

A/N

That is the end for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always nice. Everyone have a good and safe rest of the week.


End file.
